Return to A.F.A (Escapades)
Space Cathedral (Escapades) Galena’s ship landed one of the ship pads at the Academy. The door opened and they rushed out. They saw the main entrance completely obliterated. Hypersthene: What the?! Pyrochlore: What is going on here? Antimony: Whatever it is, Cubic and Strontium seemed very worried about it. Aquamarine: How are Cubic and Strontium supposed to get here if the warp to the main entrance is destroyed? Galena: I don’t know, but the best thing we can do is see what’s going on and where all the screaming is coming from. Galena and the others ran to the entrance to see if they could find any gems. The moved the debris and searched. Galena picked up a steel support beam and saw a gem split in half. He jumped and dropped the support beam. The others heard his scream and Xa-Phia went to him. Xa-Phia: What is it? Galena: N-Nothing. Phia lifted up the support beam and he saw the gem that was broken in half. He picked them up and bubbled them. He looked at Galena who looked traumatized. Phia grabbed his hand and lifted him off of the ground. Xa-Phia: Hey, you okay? Galena: Y-yeah. We need to separate. Galena raised his voice so the others can hear him. Galena: Hey! We need to split up! We need to go see what’s going on around the main campus. Phia and I are going. Does anyone else want to come? Aquamarine: I’ll go. Haüyne: I’ll go too. I need to see if Gypsum and Triphane are okay. Galena: Well that settles it. When you guys are through here, send all the gems to the stadium. We’re going to see if there’s something here that are torturing all the students. Let’s go! Galena, Xa-Phia, Aquamarine, Haüyne all ran out of the area. They saw gems running and screaming in the opposite direction. Haüyne: Where are we even heading to?! Galena: The dorms. That’s usually the most populated area. They ran as fast as they could they stopped at the first dorm building. They saw Sard and Bromine putting gems in cages and laughing and laughing. The cages were electric. Sard also had his Sunstone and Moonstone with them also. They were capturing gems and putting them into cages. Bromine: How many cages do we have left? Sard: Six. Pick up the pace you two. Sun/Moonstone: Yes sir. Galena and the others secluded themselves on the side of the dorm building. Galena: Why am I not surprised… Haüyne: I didn’t see Gypsum or Triphane! I’m starting to get a bit worried. Xa-Phia: They’re fine, don’t worry. Galena: We need to get the gems free. Aquamarine: I say we rush them! Xa-Phia: For once I have to agree with him. We can’t waste time finding a plan. Galena: Fine. Aqua, how powerful are your arrows? Aquamarine: I can shoot a charged one if you want. Galena: Do exactly that and shoot the Sunstone and Moonstone. Phia, you go out there and help him. Xa-Phia: Alright. Aqua, you go first. Aquamarine: Gladly! Aqua jumped into the open. Aquamarine summoned his bow and shot two charged arrows at Sunstone and Moonstone. Sard: What the? Sun/Moonstone were knocked down to the ground. Bromine turned and faced Aquamarine. Bromine: Is that the gem that was brought to my prison!? Sard: Yes! How did he get out?! Xa-Phia then jumped out into the open and summoned his electric whip. He flung it and it stretched to the cage locks and whipped them. The locks broke and the gems inside them escaped. Bromine: NOOO! Sard: *gasped* Phia!! Bromine: You know him? Sard: Let’s just say I know him and what he’s capable of. Sun and Moonstone were still on the ground. Sard kicked at them both. Sard: Get up you two fools! And take care of THEM! The Sun and Moonstone slowly got up. Haüyne and Galena then walked out from the side of the building. Bromine noticed Haüyne and she gasped. Bromine: A first creation! Sard: What a surprise! I should have known that Xa-Phia’s lover would be here! Go ahead and form Arcanite if you want! I know you both are dying to! Phia and Galena and looked at each other and blushed. Sard looked at the Sunstone and Moonstone. They were both on their feet Sard: Fuse into Hardystonite! And take care of them! Bromine: And get the First Creation. And I want the blue one back in my prison! Sard: I’ll take care of Galena and Phia. Sunstone and Moonstone grabbed hands and their gems glowed. There bodies began to glow and merge. Hardystonite was formed and roared at them. Sard: You hear that you two! That’s what a real fusion sounds like! Haüyne: Wow! He really has changed! Aquamarine: Haüyne, we need to go! Aquamarine grabbed Haüyne and they took off running in the opposite direction. Bromine: No! Get them! Hardystonite began to charge after them. Xa-Phia: Galena… You know what we have to do… Galena: I know I know. Just go ahead and do it... Galena put his hand on Phia’s gem and Phia put his hand Galena’s back where his gem was located. They looked at each other's eyes. Phia’s eyes glowed pink and both of their gems began glowing. Their bodies glowed and they then fused into Arcanite. Hardystonite stopped running after them and stopped when it saw the fusion. Aqua and Haüyne turned to see the fusion. Haüyne: Is that? Aquamarine: I’m guessing so. Bromine scoffed and headed into the ship. Sard followed her. He yelled out to Hardystonite. Sard: Make sure that you shatter their gems once you’re done with them! Hardystonite heard Sard and made sure it did just that. Arcanite crossed his arms. The ship door closed and took off. Haüyne and Aqua noticed. Haüyne: Let’s go! They both took off running. Bromine’s ship started following them and shooting lasers at them. shooting lasers after them. Haüyne and Aqua into a building. The ship just stayed outside of it. Sard jumped out and landed on his feet. He ran after them into the building. Hardystonite took a fighting stance. It opened its four hands and holes appeared in the center of them. Missiles began launching out of them. Arcanite smiled and reached for both of his gems. He took out both Galena’s scythes and Phia’s whip. He stuck both of them behind him and then combined the weapon. He revealed the weapon, resembling ice picks. Phia’s whip made the middle that connected the ends that was the sharp part of Galena’s scythes. He swung the ends at the missiles and struck the missiles in mid-air. Causing them to explode. Arcanite: You’re incompetence to know your fate of this battle makes me laugh. So I’ll give you the first hit. Hardystonite: I’ll do you one better! Hardystonite brought two of its hands together and fired lasers at Arcanite. Arcanite held the ends of his weapon and fired two lasers back. Arcanite using two lasers was more powerful and overpowered the laser of Arcanite. The lasers reached the hands of Hardystonite and it knocked it to the ground. Arcanite then jumped in the air and clenched two of its fists. He then punched Hardystonite in the stomach, causing them to unfuse. Arcanite laughed. He picked up Sunstone and Moonstone and squeezed them until they retreated into their gems. He bubbled their gems and sent them off. He turned around and looked at Bromine’s ship. Arcanite then heard footsteps coming from below him. (Stop music here) Strontium Titanate: Unfuse this instant! Cubic Zirconia: Strontium, they’re fine! We don’t have time for that right now! Strontium: Fine! Where’s Sard and Bromine? Arcanite pointed to the building they were in. He looked up and Saw that Bromine’s ship was gone and not in sight. Strontium: Let’s go! Arcanite picked up Cubic and Strontium and put them on his shoulders. He ran over to the building and lifted up to the roof. He saw Sard standing behind a metal wall and Aqua shooting arrows at it. Haüyne was standing next to Aqua, yelling at Sard. They all looked up when Arcanite lifted up the roof. Sard: Shit! Cubic: Oh no you don’t! Cubic got up and was about to jump off of Arcanite, but Strontium stopped him. Strontium: Let’s give him a chance. Cubic: What?! Strontium: Let me rephrase. Let’s make him feel like he had a chance. Strontium summoned two guns when he said that. Cubic: Ohhhh.. Sard ran out of the building and away from them. Strontium: Arcanite, be as still as you can. Arcanite sat as still as he could. Strontium brought both of his guns together and created a sniper rifle. Strontium: Can't get a strong lock on him. Stop him, Cubic. Cubic used his psychokinesis to stop Sard in his motion. Strontium fired a single shot and shattered Sard’s gem. Arcanite eyes widened and looked full of fear. Arcanite suddenly unfused revealing Xa-Phia and Galena. They all fell towards the ground. Strontium and Cubic landed on their feet. Strontium: Never again, you two! Cubic: Strontium. Go get Sard’s gem remains. Strontium: Ugh. Strontium went to go get the pieces of Sard’s gem. Cubic helped Phia and Galena onto their feet. They were exhausted. Cubic: Don’t pay him any mind. You two okay? Xa-Phia: Yeah I’m fine. Cubic: Galena? Galena took a moment before he said anything. Galena: Was that really the best way to take care of him…? Cubic let out a small sigh. Cubic: I know about how you feel about seeing things like that. Especially being caught in the middle of the war at such a young age. I can only imagine what you saw. But you have to realize that there some gems that need to be shattered. Especially putting a lot of other gems in danger. I really hope you can understand that… Galena: I can. Xa-Phia: Oh come here, big guy! Xa-Phia gave Galena a hug. Cubic chuckled. Strontium then made it back to them. Strontium: Cut that out. Cubic: Leave them alone! Xa-Phia: You heard what he said, Strontium. Strontium: I- Strontium remembered all that Xa-Phia had saw back at the Space Cathedral. Strontium: I-I take it you two know where the others are? Galena: Yeah. We told everyone to get to the stadium. Aqua and Haüyne walked out of the building they were in. Cubic: Come on you two. We need to get to the stadium. They walked to Galena’s ship and they took the ship into the stadium. They got out of the ship and met up with Tashmarine, Antimony, Hypersthene and Pyrochlore. Cubic Zirconia and Strontium Titanate explained to everyone what had happened but didn’t give off too much info. Once they were done speaking they dismissed everyone and everyone then started leave. Strontium: Okay. Looks like we’re done here. Galena, Cubic and I are going to need a ride home. Galena: Got it. Everyone into the ship. Everyone got onto the ship. Haüyne was the last one on. Hypersthene noticed that she was the last one on. Hypersthene: What were you doing? Haüyne: I was catching up with Gypsum and Triphane. Hypersthene: That’s nice. Say, have you always had that pocket in the front of your shirt? Haüyne put her hands in the pocket. The pocket looked like a hoody pocket. Haüyne: Yeah how have you not noticed? Hypersthene: I don’t know. A few minutes passed and Cubic and Strontium were dropped off at the Space Cathedral. The Andaras were awaiting their arrival. They then went home. They arrived and went inside the temple. Pyrochlore: How nice of them to give us tomorrow off! Hypersthene: I know right! Haüyne: I’m gonna go rest. See you all later.. Pyrochlore: Hey, Haüyne, what do you have in your pocket? And since when do you have a pocket there? Haüyne: Nothing. And I’ve always had that pocket there. Now goodnight! Antimony: Oo edgy. Haüyne ran up the stairs. She wasn’t paying attention and missed a stair which caused her to slip and her to fall back down the stairs. Her pocket disappeared revealing three gems. Everyone in the room gasped. The gems began to float and take forms. Gypsum: Did you miss us? Triphane: I feel like I’m making a comeback an audience of a show. Galena: Oh no... Xa-Phia: What’s Xanthus doing here? Xanthus: Long time no smell, Phia. Galena, not gonna say hi to your number one? Xa-Phia: Number one? Aquamarine: Looks like things are about to get real messy... ~End~ Space Cathedral (CRV2) Category:CRV2 Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Leu-Canon